Continual development and rapid improvement in modern technology has resulted in the widespread availability and use of electronic devices, including mobile or portable communication devices. Consumers continue to demand and purchase electronic devices with additional capabilities. Consequently, electronic device and component manufacturers are continually developing additional communication features to support inter-device communication at increased speeds and efficiency.